


A morning to start a lifetime

by Mesolutardrick



Series: Once upon a chance [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesolutardrick/pseuds/Mesolutardrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls find themselves deposited in storybrooke after an accident<br/>They  come from a world where these characters only exist in books or movies<br/>Will this fantasy be all they wished?<br/>Or will it be the very thing that kills them ?</p><p>...............................................................................<br/>.........................................................................<br/>.............................................................</p><p>I'll hope you'll enjoy the writing style and my OC's<br/>I will really try my best to make this a good OC fic<br/>Feel free to offer to Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before the morning in Storybrooke can even start I must simply explain to you what happened before and the people present at that time.

The first and eldest of the group of women boasting the ripe age of 28 was Oceania Marina Rodgers , but most tended to call her Anya. She could be a bit like a firecracker of emotions at times and showed little interest of changing for others yet occasionally she was calm in a dark manner reflecting her past and being somewhat of a smudged print to the majority of the people in her surroundings. In her own opinion she wasn't pretty and most were to the agreement that her childish features and goldish brown eyes made her unlike most women these days along with her bi-poloar hair which decided how frizzy it was going to be at the last minute .Although this didn't stop her from shining among the paler in winter and glowing like warm chocolate in the summer which put a permanent pursed smirk on her rounded features.She wan't skinny either to say the least and was far from perfect but it wasn't an interest of hers. Anya far preferred the company of books about pirates , fictional or not, they were to her far more pleasurable than sweating profusely after travelling a pointless distance.An Academic you could say with a flair for fencing.

The second and the baby of the group aged 27 was Asriela Bitte Coumb who found it rather funny that her middle name translated into her mother tongue meant a word she never used and was dubbed Ella by her friends.She was a natural born leader but thanks to her many brothers she had an air of stubbornness and tendency for selfishness along with a strong competitive streak which she struck through anyone but Anya who of course as the eldest found it stupid and refused to joust at such matters.She was somewhat glossy in a manner with pale skin , ice blue eyes and light brown hair that was blonde at the ends and in between as it had been originally.Ella had sharp features enforced by the coldness of her eyes but freckles seemed to dance over her dainty nose distracting anyone who thought the latter to most everyone's opinion that she was a vision.She had a slim athletic body with held no bumps or faults , front or back, and she slouched it as she walked contrasting very much to Anya who was just a little shorter but held herself better.Ella was quite a force to be reckoned with.

The third was Morgana Archna Black and was the most independent thinker of the group being a twin herself but she shared an age with Ella.Her shortened name Moggie came from her love if felines .She was sparky and vibrant but drawn to dark matters and arts by her interior curiosity with the color of her namesake. She was just a tiny bit older than Anya and always eagerly awaited the 8 days that lingered and felt like years between , she wasn't really one to get jealous and instead admired Anya for being so calm about birthday party times for the duration of their friendship .Like her twin Nerissa (who isn't in this story thanks to the fact she and her sister hardly spoke after the age of 18) she had curly brown hair which she appropriately straitened for special occasions and warm brown eyes which bordered on the color scale of un-saturated.She hosted a somewhat slim figure that had hardly any muscle on it because she preferred rather like Anya to stay inside and do leisurely activities such as blogging .When there was trouble she always became a vocal Switzerland. 

The fourth and shortest was Hestia Jay Fanty , who was mildly mocked by the others , not just for her height but for the fact her surname sounded like "Fancy" and her nickname was Tee leading them to have merry discussions on how "Fancy Tee should come to tea" and other quips made mostly by Anya who was often chastised by Ella who thought herself be "the protector of the innocents ". She very petite in every mean of the word despite her curves , she had dark brown eyes with matching hair and a smile plastered to her cheery features at most times, she was almost polar opposite in looks to her twin whom she enjoyed to make conversation with at least twice a week and went by the name of Hera or "Razzy" for no particular reason.Tee had a strong personality and didn't shy from justice.

 

The night before the main body of the story started three of the women following:

Tee,Ella and Moggie.

I know what may be thinking.

Why would fully grown women have such childish nicknames ?

It was the one thing they could hold onto when the went to their jobs in the morning:

Moggie was a makeup artist for a famous photography company  
Ella was a designer for Westwood  
Tee played the guitar for acts featuring in the Apollo in London  
and  
Anya worked at the British museum teaching small children all about pirating culture and literature. 

Now back to the point the three of them waited impatiently in a taxi outside the museum waiting for Anya.

"She better hurry up or we'll leave soon" Ella muttered earning herself an elbow to the rib from a seemingly innocent Tee.

Ella cringed and held her rib.

"It's not broken don't be a priss" instructed Moggie who now was anxiously looking for a figure in the usual pouring rain.

"There she is" Tee pointed to the running figure adorning a red coat running towards the car and covering her already wet hair with her papers.Anya pulled open the door and slipped inside.

"Kensington Palace please" Anya exclaimed rather out of breath and the others chuckled fondly.

The girls sat in silence fondly admiring the city until they got to the Baker street junction a Large truck smashed into the car but instead of pain the girls felt like they were falling


	2. Chapter 2

Now here we are in Storybrooke and I wish to inform you of what has happened this morning

1\. Belle decided to go to the library early trying her best not to wake Rumple

 

2\. Henry was driven to school by Regina in a calm and organised manner

 

3\. Killian deided to get off his ship for once after an early morning sail and went to granny's to get breakfast not caring how welcome he was there

 

4.Whale has set off from his house in pursuit of a full days work at the hospital

 

 

As Whale or Frankenstein, whatever you want to call the man , walked along the main road towards the hospital he looked up towards the sky and much to his surprise  
he saw 3 figures falling. 

 

Three women landed in front of his eyes and he rubbed his orbs to check if he was hallucinating.All three of them landed badly and  
Whale's first response was to shout.

"Help" at the civilians accumulating on the street curious of the sudden occurrence.

 

Whale reached down to one of the woman who looked like she had broken her leg and fainted . It was twisted rather horribly but nothing he couldn't fix.

 

The other two woman were grumbling to themselves and one of them was holding her side while other held her own wrist tightly ignoring their friend's  
condition

Whale had been too busy assessing the damage done to the woman who actualy he thought was rather pretty to notice Jefferson and Robin leaning next to the others.

"Are you okay" Robin tried to place his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

She let out quite a curse and a screech before shouting 

"Hands off"

The rouge ,Robin , was rather taken aback but persisted with the hand on he shoulder 

"I'm just trying to help" he tried to reason

She looked him in the eyes scowling .

"Fuck off" she pushed away his hand and he finally complied with her request

The curly haired woman seemed to have heard this after being comforted by Jefferson and stood up immediately

"Asriela how dare you speak that language in public" and she crossed her arms and tried to look disappointing knowing that Ella wouldn't care.

Ella stuck her tongue out and although she was in pain she shuffled away from Robin.

"I'll say what I like and It's Ella to you" she pointed at Moggie in a threatening manner  
"But it's Coumb to you" Ella pointed at Robin a he smirked and tipped his winter hat

"What's happened to Tee" Moggie ran over to Whale's side

"She's broken her leg but I have staff coming , you're wrist looks badly broken too sit down and wait she'll live through it" Whale hushed her

"Anya, that's what we were missing Anya" said Ella suddenly out of the blue she looked side to side and up and for a strange reason down but Anya was nowhere to be found 

"You should leave that for later" Robin suggested

"Shut up" Ella snapped at him

"He's right hospital first and then meeting the mayor and sheriff " added Jefferson and Whale nodded approvingly .

There seemed to be quite a crowd spectating the new additions to storybrooke and a curious Killian had been listening

"I'll look for this Anya" he offered. The crowd went quiet , ever since he helped save Henry from neverland Regina said he could stay until he accumulated his crew members but some of them just wanted 1 more month with their families so Killian waited .

By this time the woman were being carried into the town ambulance .

Whale nodded a silent thank you and Killian for once was having to look for a girl or in fact a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya had always been afraid of heights in an almost cowardly sort of way,as much as she tried to deny it she was a type of coward.

She shied from tiny trivial fears and pretended the bigger ones weren't happening.

"Just kill me now" she screeched reaching the peak in speed of her falling , she twisted her body and looked down to see a fast  
approaching body of water forming a type of lake and she could also make out a small port.

This is also the moment Anya took to remember her poor swimming skills that had lead her to almost drown at the most a few  
times in her varied past.

It wasn't that the water was one of Anya's many fears in fact anything to do with a sea , lake , or river seemed to excite her.

Just maybe not falling towards it.

She composed herself in the last moments of her fall into a diving position that had been reluctantly learnt from school and closed her  
eyes remembering how sensitive they were to any type or form of water.

The cold liquid engulfed her and she curved her arms trying to think of how a dolphin or mermaid could deal with the situation and kicked  
her strong legs below her.

Her coat now stuck to her form with and air bubble caught in the lining and she hauled her legs up to use the waterproof object as a floating device on the water and thanked her  
past self for applying waterproof makeup today.

A cautious smiled crept onto her face at her survival and her expression of declaration, when it came to it she wasn't scared of death.

That had stopped a long time ago.

She took a gracious gasp and looked around.

She could see a near beach and decided her survival rates would heighten almost inevitably if she used her leg strength to kick fearlessly towards it. So she started to attempt the  
action with an aggressive manner and soon reached a point where her feet reached the ground .

She spotted a figure sitting on the rocks wearing a red hat .

"Hey you" she called breathlessly pulling the coat onto her due to her wearing a shirt dress which was probably transparent .

The figure ran over to Anya who's knees had dropped beneath her in fatigue.

"Are you okay" he reached for her hand to pull her up and she eagerly took it to lean on his shoulder.

"You stole my hat" he joked pointing to the accessory she had thrown on due to the bad weather.

Her reaction was somewhat of a laughing wheeze as he lead her over to the rocks .

He set her down gently on a rock.

"And what might the gentleman I can associate to my rescue be called" she asked in her sickly sweet almost princess like voice.

"Smee's the name and I am no gentleman m'lady just a humble pirate" he answered taking off his own hat pressing it to his chest and giving a small bow.

Anya giggled.

"A pirate is always double the worth of a gentleman in my eyes " she answered.

A blush crept onto Smee's bearded face. " I remember hearing of a pirate called Smee in a book" she continued and then pursed her lips  
"You resemble him in quite a way"

"I don't believe I'm in a book m'lady as I said before a humble pirate I am as well as a bo'sun to m'captain" he smiled sitting next to her happy to be  
in such unique company.

"And I'll take a wild guess , your captain goes by the name of Hook" he tinkling laughter filled the air and Smee joined in for a few moments before

"Sure m'lady" this caused Anya to recover fully to laugh fully at in her opinion an audacious proclamation. 

"What a weird place I have landed and good pirate there is no need for such formal addressing ,I am a simple teacher and I go by the name of Anya" she  
dismissed any trauma she had just endured and took a good silent minute to comprehend the situation and of course making Smee question  
how sane the woman was to stare into space placidly for so long.

"So I'm guessing I will soon make the acquaintance of this Captain Hook" she inquired memories and imaginations filled her head with wondrous pictures and quotes linking  
to what she liked to think a formidable villain in his own right.

"Course Miss Anya , I can take you to the Jolly Roger this second but wouldn't you like to see a doctor about those bruises. He pointed to the marks on her hands and sides of  
her face and she shook her head.

"I think I'll live" she chuckled thinking back to a shameful moment that had occurred and shaken her slightly.She linked arms with Smee.

One of the things Anya refused to comprehend is that you can only sweep so many things under the carpet before somebody complains about the lump there.


	4. Chapter 4

Mist accumulated above the clouds where the women had fallen and began to settle in the forest forming a dark fog.  
The hum of warm chaos soothed the wizards seething pain.  
Scultone's misty form swished in the breeze in the forest where all was silent.He braced his fragile old lips and dragged them into a smile.  
"I'm back" he laughed , his voice setting the forest on edge

.........................................................................................  
........................................................................................  
............................................................................................  
......................................................................................

Ella with her icy ways decided to wind up Whale all the way to the hospital by grumbling and complaining.It had gotten so bad at one point even Robin who found himself utterly smitten with the figure had rolled his eyes and sighed ,let alone Moggie who would have hit Ella with her good hand if Jefferson hadn't been so awfully charming and kept her occupied with pleasant conversation.

When they finally arrived it was obvious that Tee was Whale's main priority and she was immediately taken to intensive care still passed out and barely breathing she had barely flicked her hand as a mere example of her participation in life.

Robin offered his hand to Ella to help her out of the ambulance but she just clutched her ribs through her shirt and scowled staggering off the small platform at the back. Moggie had left a moment later running after Tee in a desperate manner but still graceful as ever.

She was stopped by the hospital staff and was near to spitting in their faces by the time Jefferson had caught up to her.He'd spent enough time running after his daughter Grace recently but Jefferson felt a pull to her almost enchantingly similar as it had been to his true love , a brush against his skin had pulled at his heartstrings. 

"But she needs me , I mean look at me" Moggie looked from her toes to her chest " I'm fabulous" she finished flicking her hair and turned round looking for Ella's conformation of her exclamation but was greeted with the sight of a slightly puffed out Jefferson whose nose was slightly pink from the cold even though his scarf was tied tightly round his stitched neck.

"She'll be okay , lets get you seen to" he said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Moggie bit her lip in frustration.

"Just leave me alone " she stormed off leaving Jefferson slightly hurt.

"I hate this place wherever it is" she muttered changing her tune

Meanwhile Ella was getting her ribs taped up with Robin in the corner promising that him being there wouldn't make it anymore painful.

"You're awful brave not to be screaming your pretty little head off at such an injury" he smirked knowing that she couldn't stand up and slap him for such a comment.

The nurse of course was purely concentrating on placing the tape of Ella's midriff but Robin took advantage of the view and looked her up and down to her disdain visibly letting his tongue slide across his winter chapped lips.

"Can you leave if you're gonna violate me with your eyes" Ella said hastily.

Robin did an elaborate bow before blowing a kiss to the begrudging maiden and turning out of the open door only to bump into Regina and Emma.

"What are you doing here Robin" Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled trying to front his charm to the maximum but failing to impress either woman.

"Just helping , being helpful , the usual" he smiled sticking his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet eager to not get too interrogated . He wasn't too fond of magic or the ones who used it and walked away quickly.

Emma eyed him suspiciously as her and Regina entered the room.

Ella , now all taped up , looked at them cautiously as the nurse left without a world.

"Where am I" Ella quickly got to the point but in her usual anti-social manner.

Regina smiled softly knowing it was a front on fear and she had been there before.  
"Storybrooke" the Queen said.

"What the fuck is a Storybrooke" Ella's expression quickly flashed from anger to panic then back again.

Regina was taken slightly aghast by such vulgar language it had not graced her ear but once maybe walking through a port full of dirty pirates.

"The town , that's the name of the town" Emma persisted and had automatically grabbed onto Regina's shoulder in attempt to control the older woman's temperate.

"Oh" Ella sighed as if the towns were a whole new concept and no soul could tell if she was feigning her true intellect. "So" she continued "Does anyone know why I fell from the sky" she said now in a softer tone urging for an answer.

"I'm not sure but we're trying" Regina said now feeling slightly vulnerable to the mere mortal whose legs swung over the side of a hospital bed. 

"Well I guess we're stuck here" Ella huffed crossing her arms carefully.

"You can't stay here" Regina quickly spat out , she had a tendency to do that.

"Why not" Ella questioned in the same tone.

Emma , the peacekeeper , tried to break the tension as the two women stared threateningly at another.

"This is a different world to hers" she attempted to appeal to Regina's lighter side but instead caused full on panic to form in Ella's.

"I'm in a different world" Ella shot up from her seemingly placid stature and then cringed back in sheer pain . "Well that's fun" she grumbled back to her usual icy tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ..... Um thanks for reading  
> I live in London so there will be lots of references to the city  
> Feel free to ask questions  
> Anya is played by Larissa Wilson  
> Ella is played by Caroline Tentini  
> Moggie is played by Keira Khightley  
> Tee is played by Nicole Anderson


End file.
